Dot. Big Movie
Dot. Big Movie''' (also commonly known as '''Dot. Movie) is an American Canadian 2D computer animated family fantasy adventure comedy-drama musical film by Industrial Brothers and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is based on the CBC television series, Dot. and is directed by series creator, Randi Zuckerberg. The film stars Lilly Bartlam, Terry McGurrin, Isaiah Slater, Denise Oliver, Jessica McDonald, Eden Sher, and Teresa Gallagher. Unlike the series, it will take a much emotional, much darker, and much scarier take on the series. It will be released on November 18, 2020 In America, And December 1, 2020 In The UK Cast * Lilly Bartlam as Dot. Comet * Isaiah Slater as Hal * Denise Oliver as Mrs. Comet * Terry McGurrin as Mr. Comet and Scratch Comet * Grace Oliver as Ruby Marshall * Abigail Oliver as Nev Jumelle * Ethan Tavares as Dev Jumelle * Eden Sher as Anut Linda * Teresa Gallagher as Laura * Hayley Faith Negrin as Mary * Jimmy Hibbert as Happy Freddie * Jessica McDonald as Victoria Good * René Lemieux as GrandPapa * Lynne Griffin as Nana * Nicki Burke as Mrs. Marshall * Cole Caplan as Jim * Jordan Shooter as Mr Marshall * Kristin Chenoweth as The Robot * Becky G as The Rapper * Alex Hirsch as The Talking Frog Production On May 8, 2019, Universal Pictures will announce to make an animated movie based on the book Dot. by Randi Zuckerberg and the Co director of My Little Pony: The Movie will make an official trailer for the movie. Transcripts Dot. Big Movie/Transcript Release The movie will be released on November 18, 2020. Theatrically, the film will be accompanied by a 5-minute animated short Moon's Flower from the book Ollie and Moon of the same name. Songs Dot. Intro (Lily Bartlam) We're going to visit my aunt and my cousin (Whole cast) Make things right (Lily Bartlam, Hayley Faith Negrin) Together you are mine (Eden Sher) Technology Rap (Lilly Bartlam, Isaiah Slater, Grace Oliver, Abigail Oliver, Ethan Tavares) What Has the Whole World going around (Lily Bartlam, Grace Oliver, Isaiah Slater) I Let Everyone Down (Lily Bartlam and Hayley Faith Negrin) Together you are mine (Reprise) (Whole cast) Make a difference of our world (Alessia Cara and Owl City) Trailer Transcript Dot. Big Movie/Trailer transcripts Home media Dot. Big Movie will be released on January 5, 2021 for digital downloads with a Blu-ray, DVD and On Demand scheduled for a March 9, 2021 release. Its special features will include an alternate opening, four deleted scenes, a music video for the song "Together you are mine", three featurettes starring Dot. and her friends, an exclusive animated short starring Dot, Hal, Ruby, Dev and Nev, the short Minions House Party, and Moon's Flower released theatrically with the film.. Plot Dot and her family are going to see Aunt Linda and Laura and Mary. And then she will show cousin Laura her friends help her to make a kite. * May 14, 2017 Did You Know? British Voice Actors Like Jimmy Hibbert And Teresa Gallagher Got In To The Cast. The Flashback 2D Scene Was Animated By The Guys At Rough Draft Studios In Korea. This Movie Is The First Ever Animated Film With No Villains. This Movie Also Contains Fourth Wall Breaks. Category:Industrial Brothers Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:2020 films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:2020 Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category: Family films Category:Adventure films Category:Dot. Category:Rough Draft Studios